Junishinsho
The Jūnishinshō (lit. Twelve Holy Generals) are the twelve warriors (exactly sixteen with the four demons) who swore to protect Oda Nobunaga at all costs. In order to advance our own goals, the Mibu clan lent him twelve soldiers. The Junishinsho are a collection of shamans, Mibu clansmen, Forest Dwellers, and powerful humans. Four corresponding Jūnishinshō were imprisoned for their insatiable bloodlust were given substitutes to act in their place. The Jūnishinshō said to be the strongest soldiers created by the Mibu, and rightfully so. Each has incredible power. They’ll fight for the Mibu Clan ' '''or for 'Nobunaga, but it’s not like there’s much camaraderie. These twelve warriors were given names representing the twelve constellations of the zodiac. Based on Anila of the Twelve Heavenly Generals serving Bhaisajyaguru The Jūnishinshō also seem to have a ritual challenge system where if an outsider defeats and kills one of them they are allowed to take their place. This was how '''Akira became Ajira. Antera Based on Andira of the Twelve Heavenly Generals serving Bhaisajyaguru Antera’s real name is Anju and she is of the Mibu Clan. She’s the daughter of Kubira who agreed to join the Junishinsho if they agreed to save her from the Death Disease. She was given the age regression treatment and was implanted with new memories. Despite her youth, she has superhuman strength and wields a pair of large hammers. Basara Based on Vajra of the Twelve Heavenly Generals serving Bhaisajyaguru Basara is one of the Jūnishinshō who specializes in archery. His real name was Maro and given his closse relationship with Santera he might be a shaman though it’s never outright stated what he is. Bikara Based on Vikarala of the Twelve Heavenly Generals serving Bhaisajyaguru Bikara specializes in power and speed. He is either a human or forest dweller as he fought in the Battle of Sekigahara. Bikara’s well-trained muscles, fiery attitude and offensive weaponry makes one assume that he’s the type who relies on brute strength to fight. But that is wrong. His real strength lies in his ability to control his enemies movements, and to survey his surroundings calmly, his weapons are merely for show. He is an expert in close combat. Further more his most powerful weapon is speed. Despite his massive size and extremely macho appearance, Bikara is extremely effeminate and very girlish and seems to be jealous of actual women. Haira (fake) Based on Pajra of the Twelve Heavenly Generals serving Bhaisajyaguru. His status as one of the Jūnishinshō is actually an illusion, he is merely a fighter designed to test the capabilities of the enemy. He wields the Houyokuushi and has mastered every muscle in his body. Indara (fake) Based on Indra of the Twelve Heavenly Generals serving Bhaisajyaguru, Izumo no Okuni. Kubira (fake) Based on Khumbhira of the Twelve Heavenly Generals serving Bhaisajyaguru. His skills are basically equivalent to the puppet masters (like Sasori and Kankurō) from Naruto. He can create marionettes, which copy the abilities of the person who has been replicated, or replicas of himself. Makora Based on Mahoraga of the Twelve Heavenly Generals serving Bhaisajyaguru Fuma Kotaro. Mekira (fake) Based on Mihira of the Twelve Heavenly Generals serving Bhaisajyaguru He trained alongside Tokugawa Hidetada to learn the ways of Shikage Ryuu however when his master refused to teach him secret techniqu s of the school he killed him. His sole motivation for joining the Jūnishinshō is revenge against the Tokugawa Clan and Hidetada in general. Santera Based on Sandilya of the Twelve Heavenly Generals serving Bhaisajyaguru Santera is a powerful Shaman with the ability to emit a powder that melts who/whatever comes into contact with it. However she’s only 14 which means she hasn’t fully grown into her powers yet. Her actual ability is that she can mimic the abilities, appearance, traits, and attributes of butterflies including enhanced senses, and wing manifestation. Of course since we found this out because of her use of shaman growth hormone she had absolutely no control over these abilities as well. Shatora Based on Catura of the Twelve Heavenly Generals serving Bhaisajyaguru Nozomu Shiina is considered the strongest Shaman of his time and because of this he was considered a valuable member of the Mibu Clan. Unfortunately his ability to see into the past allowed him to learn the Mibu's deepest secret. Forcing him and his sister Sakuya to go into hiding. It was during this time that he adopted Yuya as his sister. after he was killed when the Mibu finally caught up to him he was ressurected with no memory of his past and given name Shatora and the title of leader of the Jūnishinshō. Shatora Based on Sindura of the Twelve Heavenly Generals serving Bhaisajyaguru Shindara was actually the first Sarutobi Sasuke of the Sanada Jūyūshi. After being informed of Yukimura's premature deat h and his failure to seize hold of the country through the Taishirou Tokito's predictions, he left the Sanada and joined the Mibu to spy on them and to save Yukimura's life when the time comes. He also seems to act like a surrogate father to Antera though it’s unknown whether or not he knows of hr situation. The Four Demons of the Jūnishinshō The Four Demons of the Jūnishinshō were created using a method similar to how Pseudo Zombies are created. However this variation doesn’t sacrifice the soul but corrodes it and degrades its ties to the living world. This causes the demon to be driven by an eternal and insatiable hunger to devour strong warriors, to fill the void caused by its descent. Each of the Four Demons were chosen from powerful Mibu clansmen and are equal in strength to Goyosei. The process turned them into merciless, blood-thirsty creatures concerned only with finding the most potent warriors to devour. However it is possible for them to retain some of their original personality. The Four Demons are stronger than any of the other Jūnishinshō but their vicious nature they were forced into hiding, deep within the lands of the Mibu. The Demons all possess a unique ability, which is referred to as Sengyō Shōhi (専業消費 Specialty Consumption). By devouring the flesh and drinking the blood of victims, a Demon can absorb the Special Abilities of the victim. Unlike heredity, which relies on random selection, or the process of evolution, which depends on both random selection and mutations, the Demons profits from the experience of the person combined with their special abilities. Mekira Based on Mihira of the Twelve Heavenly Generals serving Bhaisajyaguru Mekira (迷企羅) is a man who has feminine characteristics. On his left arm are many Medusa Eyes, cheap imitations of the Devil Eye, which enable him to petrify his adversaries. He fights wielding a chain. Indara Based on Indra of the Twelve Heavenly Generals serving Bhaisajyaguru Indara is a master of the Silent Breath technique and used it to cause a confrontation between two legendary ninjas Fuma Kotaro and Sasuke Sarutobi. Kubira Based on Khumbhira of the Twelve Heavenly Generals serving Bhaisajyaguru Kubira (宮毘羅) is a master of the Phenomenon Face technique and the father of Antera. He made a deal with the Taishirou to cure her when she was overcome with the death disease. Kubira died because he violated his deal with the Taishirou. Haira Based on Pajra of the Twelve Heavenly Generals serving Bhaisajyaguru Haira (波夷羅) has two shapes he can assume: a grotesquely obese form (which he favors, believing it to be good-looking) and a slim handsome one, which is actually much more powerful, that he assumes when he gets serious. Gallery samurai-deeper-kyo-566834.jpg samurai-deeper-kyo-566835.jpg samurai-deeper-kyo-566836.jpg shamans Category:Antagonists Category:Inhabitants of the Samurai Deeper Kyo